What happend to us?
by taylor17
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke were together before The 100 was sent to ground and one day it just stopped but what will happen when they meet again but Bellamy's different.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This my first 100 Fanfic so please follow and review.**

*_ 1 year ago *_

_They we're running down the hall, bumping into walls trying to find the way to their secret closet._

_"Shh, Bell your gonna get us caught", the little blonde whispered to bellamy._

_"Why afraid your perfect parents will find out your dating an older guy, who's in the lower class", he joked backed._

_"ugh why do you always do that"_

_"Always do what Princess?"_

_"Talk about my parents and say that I'm embarrassed to be with you bellamy, When I'm not I just don't think it's the right time to tell people with your Cadet training and I don't care if your rich or poor or if your white or black or even green, because I love you bellamy, you", She spoke looking into to his eyes._

_"You really mean that Clarke"_

_"That I love you yes I do really mean that"_

_"Clarke your to good for me, you deserve better than me"_

_"No I don't deserve better than you, I deserve you I love you bellamy can't you get that through your thick head"_

_"I love you too", he said barely a whispered _

_She looked up at him to see if he actually said and when she saw him start to form a smile she jump into his arms and kissed him and even though in the back of his head he knew it might not last with her being barely 17 and him being 21 almost turning 22 he kissed her back with the same amount of passion._

"Prisoner 319 hands out", The guard asked

"Why, where are we going, get your hands off me you pig", Clarke yelled as he tired to cuff her hands but she elbowed him in the face and kicked the other one in the shins &amp; ran out her door only to be faced with 3 other guards and her mother in the back ground.

"Clarke honey stop", her mother Abby spoke.

"There killing us aren't they, trying to reduce population and give you guys more time"

"Clarke your being sent down to Earth"

"No it's not healthy we won't survive"

"Yes you will Clarke your strong, you can make it through this think about yourself Survival of the fittest"

"it's time", The guard spoke.

**A/N sorry about the shortness of this chapter the next one will be longer please follow and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the Follows, Favorite and reviews.**

**"**Clarke, Clarke wake up", The younger girl whispered.

"Ugh what, wait where are we", Clarke asked confused.

"We're on a rocket ship or space craft, somthing like that", The brunette answered back.

"Wait Octavia, what are you doing here"

"Here sitting next to you, well I was sleeping and the guards came in and struck a needle in my neck &amp; then I was out"

"I know that I mean how did you get arrested, I thought no one knew about you?"

"Me too until we started getting more house checks and then they started to notice some missing rations &amp; Bellamy and I made a simple mistake by letting me go to the Masquerade dance and they check our ID's and boom locked up Octavia, but weren't you there?"

"No I've been locked up in solitary for almost 8 months"

"Wait did you just say solitary why?"

"I was arrested for Treason and my father was executed"

"Clarke I'm so sor-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence when the ship started to shake and they heard a voice over that intercom.

"97 years ago our ancestor launched nuclear bombs that destroyed earth, Mount Weather was built to withstand nuclear wars and was stocked with 2 years of supplies and resources so your misssion is to reach mount Weather and radio us back and if you complete this you will pardon of you crimes, Good luck and be safe Jaha out."

"You will be landing in 10-9-7-6-5"

But the ship came to a sudden crash and the light went off and so did the comupter systems.

"Hey move out of my way", Octavia snapped

"Octavia don't open the door, there's Radiation it'll kill us", Clarke yelled over the crowd

"So we might die anyways, Let's see earth first"

"Yeah open the door, open the door",The crowd chanted.

"opening in 5-4-3-2"

"Octavia?"

"Bell what are you doing here?"

He didn't have time to answer when Octavia jumped into his arms and hugged him so tight he could breath.

"O your Strangling me"

"Sorry but I can't believe your here"

"Are we open the door or just sit around hugging people", A boy name murphy yelled.

"You can wait a couple more seconds, I haven't seen my brother in amost six months"

"Let's open the door", Bellamy Shouted

Bellamy walked to the door only to see a blonde standing in the front row.

"Clarke"

"Bellamy"

_*1 and 1/2 year's ago*_

_Clarke was in the arts room when cadet Blake walked in._

_"Miss. Griffin can I have a word?"_

_"Yes Cadet"_

_"Right this way", Bellamy led clarke to the supply closet._

_"Bell what's wrong?"_

_"I haven't been honest you"_

_"Bell what is it?"_

_"Promise me you won't tell anyone Clarke, you have to promise me"_

_"I promise you, now tell"_

_"I have a sister"_

_"You what, Bell that's impossible"_

_"It's not my mother got pregnant when I was six and we've been hiding her from the guards"_

_"Bell if they find her you could be floated"_

_"I know but I need your help, She's really sick and your the only training doctor I trust can you help her?"_

_"Yes I'll help you, What's her name?"_

_"Octavia, her name is Octavia"._

**A/N Please follow, favorite and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the follow, favorites and reviews here's the third chapter.**

"What are you doing here?", Bellamy asked.

"The real question is what are you doing here, your not not wearing prisoner clothes and your over 18"

"I.. Uh.."

"Save it Bellamy, I've had enough of your excuse to last me a life time"

"Hey deal with your relationship drama another time, open the damn door already", A guy from the back yelled

"Octavia would you do the honor's of being the first person on earth in almost 100 years", Bellamy questioned his sister

Octavia pushed the latch down harder than she meant to and the door went down, She ran to the ground and all she could see was green grass, bright followers and trees.

"We're back bitches"

Everyone including Clarke and Bellamy ran out of the drop ship and started wondering around, Clarke was currently looking at a brush of multi colored flowers.

"Hey there Princess whatcha looking at?", Bellmay teased

"A. Don't ever call me that again and B. look with your eyes there flowers", She snapped back.

"Feisty princess that's somthing new"

"Asshole Bellamy that's somthing new"

"Easy princess just trying to make conversation"

"Well don't and don't try to come and talk to me like nothing happend"

"Nothing did happen, we dated for a year then broke up no biggy"

"No biggy I loved you and you supposedly loved me too but that's probably another lie and we didn't break up you disappeared out of the blue for no reason when I needed you the most"

"What could you possibly need from me that you couldn't get from you perfect parents"

She looked at him with shock, she had to process what he said for a moment before bring up her hand and slapping him in the face.

"You bastard my father was floated and I was arrested for treason"

Bellamy still holding his cheek from the slap, shocked that the princess actually slaped him.

"Well most of us here had one of our parents floated so suck it up clarke there's no time for tears it's all about survival"

"You know somtimes I thought you were the best thing that happend to me and other times I wished i'd never met you and this is a time were if I could rewind to the past where I've never met you I would do it."

_* 9 months ago *_

_"Shh Bell I'm actually trying to watch the movie and I can't with you kissing me", Clarke whispered in a hush tone, while swatting his hand away._

_"Well we barely ever get time alone together so let's make it count"_

_"The movie almost over and I just want to cuddle like a normal couple please bell"_

_"But princess we're not a normal couple and if you want to cuddle we can but set your alarm don't want your parents walking in"_

_"Okie dokie, bell?"_

_"Yes princess"_

_"Can you tell me a story"_

_"A story?"_

_"Yes, please Bell", Clarke pleaded while cuddling closer to him._

_"Okay what kind of story?"_

_"Um.. a fairy tale"_

_"Okay, Once upon a time there was a princess who was in line for the throne, and one day she went walking around in the castle they called the Ark And she bumped into a servant who was known as the rebel who hated to follow the rules..."_

_Bellamy looked down only to find Clarke asleep and was drooling, he swept her hair out of her face an placed a gental kiss on her four head._

_"I love you Clarke Griffin and I always will"_

**A/N Please follow, favorite and review and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks you for all the reviews and favorites.**

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low _

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_* 7 months ago *_

_Bellamy was in his room study for a cadet training class when his mother walked in._

_"Bellamy Mr. Kane is here to see you", His mother told him_

_"Kane's here?" _

_"Yes now hurry"_

_"Hello cadet Blake, may I have a word in private?"_

_"Yes sir"_

_"Very well this way"_

_Marcus and Bellamy wanted in the hallway silently before Marcus finally decide to talk._

_"I know about her"_

_Bellamy stomach dropped, was he talking about Octavia._

_"Who are you talking about Sir"_

_"Don't play stupid Bellamy I know about your relationship with Clarke"_

_"Sir I think you've been mistaken Miss. Griffin and I's relationship is strictly business"_

_"Strictly business hmm..., cadet blake this is the second time you lied to me and I advise you not to do it again or your pretty little sister will be locked up and your mother will be floated"_

_Bellamy took a quick in take of Air_

_"How do you know about her?"_

_"Who Octavia well I went and talked to your neighbors and asked if they heard anything out of the ordinary &amp; they told me they've heard a young female voice also they stated almost five minutes before every house checks they thought the heard the floor boards being taken up and then put back in, so I put to and to togther"_

_"What are you going to do with this infomation?"_

_"Nothing right now, But I'll make you a deal"_

_"An the deal is?"_

_"You'll leave Clarke alone and cut all ties with her and I'll help you keep your sister safe and will provide you with extra ration and medical health care for her"_

_"So your saying if I want to save my sister I'd have to give up clarke"_

_"Extactly I've watched Clarke grow up and I will protect her like she's my own and I won't let her fail because of a boy who couldn't keep it in his pant's"_

_"Can I at least say good bye"_

_"No I want you to disappear from her life with no trace if you see her coming towards her you turn the other way, got it and if I ever see you with her your sister will go to jail"_

_"Okay I understand the rules"_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let here go_

**Clarke's P.O.V**

"Hey Clarke"

"Yes Octavia, What can I help you with?"

"Ouch someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, Anyways do you know what's wrong with my brother yesterday he was all like all happy and then today or since last night he's been all grumpy &amp; since you guys are close - "

"Wait what did you just say?"

"That you two are close, am I wrong"

"Yes I haven't seen or talked to your brother in almost a year and yesterday was the first since then"

"Weren't you two dating?"

"Were being past tense"

"Wait what happened?"

"What normally happen's people break up and move on, but Bellamy did that all on his own"

"Bell broke up with you?"

"Yes Octavia, But what is this 21 question I don't have time for it"

"Sorry but what are you working on?"

"Somthings not right there's no animals and I don't think we're on Mount Weather"

"Your saying they dropped us on the wrong damn mountain?"

"We're on the wrong mountain?", a voice asked behide them.

I expected it to be Bellamy but when I turned around it was "Space walker" that's what bellamy called but I think his real name is Finn.

"Your Finn right?"

"Yep and your Princess?"

"Umm don't call me that and my name's Clarke &amp; yes we're on the wrong mountain thats Weather right there".

_* 10 Months ago *_

_"Bellamy your suppose to know this, you graduated already"_

_"Well princess that was a long time ago and math wasn't my favorite of best subject"_

_"You suck", She stuck out her tongue_

_"What are we five princess" He teased while trying to grab her tongue_

_"Nope I'm four and half"_

_"Then how old am I?"_

_"Five maybe 6 top's"_

_"Good guess princess"_

_"Bell why do you call me princess?"_

_"Because Princess somtimes like to rebel and you dating me is a sign of rebel &amp; in most fairy tale's the good girls fall for the bad boys"_

_"Your not bad bell"_

_"I'm bad for you"_

_"But we make each other good"_

_"I guess we do"_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

**A/N I hope you like this chapter tired to do somthing different so please follow, favorite and review.**


End file.
